


Just My Gore Store

by Irish_Cupcake



Category: none yet - Fandom
Genre: Other, Very graphic, fandom and character tags will update as we go, if you are squeamish please do not read this, just a gore fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irish_Cupcake/pseuds/Irish_Cupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come one come all for your share of gore and all that is bizarre!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Laundry Room

**Author's Note:**

> Ao3 fucked up my formatting, enjoy.

      Ray takes long strides towards the poor, poor girl he's about to slice up. But he can't find it in himself to feel bad in the slightest, in fact, he's ecstatic. Feeling as if he could walk on air ( _okay he might be a little high right now but that's not the point_ ). He towers over the blondie, having at least a foot on her, and Ray giggles eerily. The woman stares up at him with wide, forest green eyes and stiffens with a gasp as he strokes along her cheek tenderly," Oh what beautiful eyes you have darling, I would _love_ to have them if you would lend them to me?"

     Ray's hand slides up to thread his fingers through her straight hair. Poor little missy is on the verge of tears after watching her husband die.   
With his fingers close to her scalp, he knots his hand into a harsh fist suddenly and gives a strong tug. She yelps and he shudders at the noise, Ray tucks his face close to Blondie's neck and he inhales her nectar sweet scent deeply before smoothly pulling his knife. Ray leans back and smiles almost kindly, his emotionless eyes taking in the sight of her pressed to the wall before him and his knife against her cheek, twirling twirling. Picking up a blood soaked sock from the ground, he almost politely shoves it into her mouth and giggles in delight at the gagging Blondie does from the scent and taste of iron,"I'm truly sorry dearest, I would love to hear those delightful screams but you _do_ live in the suburbs. Someone might try to _stop_ me."

  
    His knife trails gently up her cheek and circles her left eye _once, twice, three times_ and then dips it into the socket. And that lovely scream is muffled by the sock in her mouth as her eye comes out with a sound like a suction cup releasing something and a pop. Reddened veins and the odd stringy sinews connecting the eye to her brain look beautiful in the dim light of the moon, Ray sighs and cuts them, turning the eyeball around to view fully. But when he looks up he sees a mess of blood dripping down her face," Oh dear, we absolutely _must_ clean that up," tutting like a parent at their muddy child, Ray secures her hands to the hooks for coats on the walls with a long sleeved shirt and stores the eye in a plastic baggy on his hip.

  
    He sifts through the cabinets and pulls out some fabric softener, approaching her he fills the lid and pours it into her empty eye socket. The lilac mixed with the sweet smell of iron is absolutely amazing and Ray shudders. Blondie shrieks are muffled yet again by the gag, and picking up his knife again Ray says," Now then, now that I have your left eye and your husbands molars, I can cut to the chase," And he drives the knife into Blondie's belly, just above her uterus, and drags it _up up up_. Blondie's guts spill out of her, large intestine tumbling out first, then small intestine, kidneys, liver, and stomach following after in that exact order. Landing on the floor with a wet plop and squelch.


	2. Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to get this out of my system.

    She pops her knuckles with a wicked grin, and even after they have popped, she keeps bending and bending and bending. Sick satisfaction crawling up her spine as the knuckle on her left ring finger, right middle, and both indexes pop through the skin with a squelching crack. Shivers crawl through her limbs when she takes the handle end of a knife to the remaining 4 knuckles (even with the difficulty gripping). She trembles in excitement as her wrists are strapped the arms of a chair and those fingers are all pulled off and her thumbnails are ripped out. She wails with laughter at this all because, _damn_ , this feels terribly good.


End file.
